


常温

by linlinX



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	常温

张颜齐打开家门，闻到一股熟悉的淡淡冷香。 

Omega发情的味道通常用甜香来形容，周震南的信息素也甜，但和张颜齐之前遇到的Omega不同，从来不会让人感到甜腻得过分。天生引人放纵的香气，偏偏带着和主人一样的冷淡和距离感，只能远观而不敢近前。 

当然这种话题张颜齐是不会跟周震南细说的，说了就是“你可真熟练”“从哪得到的经验”，即便张颜齐辩解说公众场合不经意闻到，也够周震南认真跟他醋上几天。 

张颜齐脱下外套穿过客厅，地上七零八落地散落着衣物，他随手拾起几件搭在沙发扶手，推开卧室的门。周震南裹着睡衣躺在床上，抱着他的枕头，脸烧得潮红。 

张颜齐的脚步顿了顿，扯松领带。 

“怎么不吃药？”周震南汗湿的刘海被拨开，睁眼看见张颜齐站在床头。 

“你回来了。”周震南嘟囔道，侧脸挨着他的手蹭了蹭，眼角轻微发红：“不想吃。” 

“难受成这样，万一我回来晚了怎么办？”张颜齐不轻不重地刮他的鼻梁，周震南仰头往被褥里躲，眨眨眼：“那我就去找别人……” 

行，长本事了。张颜齐在他下巴上咬出一圈齿痕，舌尖滑到他的喉咙，隐含威胁地舔了舔：“你说什么？” 

周震南抿唇一笑，垂下乌黑的眼睫。 

张颜齐的手顺着周震南睡衣半敞的领口探下去，触手是一片光滑温热的皮肤，他挑开系带，周震南的身体躺在丝绸般的布料间，犹如蚌壳中生生剥落的珍珠。 

周震南发出一声含糊的鼻音，抬起手臂搂他的脖颈，张颜齐探身拉开床头柜抽屉，翻找几下。 

他俯身亲了亲周震南的眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁和耳朵尖，嘴唇温柔地擦过他的脸颊，倒了些润滑剂在手上。 

周震南顺着他的动作瞥见，脸颊鼓了鼓：“凉。” 

“是你太烫了。”张颜齐微笑，手指伸进他的身体。 

周震南皱眉，刚进去时异物感特别明显，屈起指节试探，周震南难耐地弹动腰，被张颜齐按回床榻。 

“老实点。”张颜齐贴着他的耳朵，声音低沉。 

“你好慢啊。”周震南不满地哼道，手抓着他的肩膀。 

这小没良心的，张颜齐额头青筋都要暴起几根，周震南舔了舔嘴唇，眼看着还要说些什么，张颜齐索性捏住他下巴，低头用嘴唇堵住。 

周震南看来是等得有点久，不像平常还故作推脱，主动张嘴舔过他的上颚，勾着他的舌头缠吻，来不及吞咽的津液顺着他们嘴唇的交合处滑下。 

张颜齐一边分心和他亲吻，手上的动作不停，又加了两根手指，缓缓抽动。 

周震南隐忍地喘一口气，盯着他的脸，语气几乎是恨恨的：“讨厌你。” 

张颜齐挑眉：“又怎么了，我的小祖宗。” 

周震南牙齿半用力地咬他舌尖，语调挑衅：“圣人张颜齐，到现在了你还是这副表情。” 

“我怕吓着你。”张颜齐低喘，手掌从他的胸前挪上去，盖住他的眼睛。 

他抽出手指，周震南有所预感般抬起小腿，勾住他的腰，张颜齐伸手握住，向一边掰开。 

和他手上轻柔的动作不同，他的下身近乎粗暴地挺入，贯穿周震南的身体。 

周震南从喉咙里发出一声不堪重负的抽噎，腰背猛地绷紧，呈现出一道惊人漂亮的弧线，张颜齐的手缓缓抚摸过他的腰线，指尖用力收紧。 

周震南张开口，舌尖依恋地交缠，抓住张颜齐覆在脸上的手。黑暗中他感觉到张颜齐在他体内，抽动时的力道和喘息，耳边响起滑腻的水声，狎昵得几乎令人不忍听。 

周震南将他的手拉下来，对上他的眼神，忍不住瑟缩了一下。 

“这会儿又不看我了？”张颜齐揉捏他的耳垂，亲吻间隙贴着他的嘴唇轻声问。 

周震南侧过脸，眼角的嫣红愈发显露。他浑身从内到外都像烧起来一般，呼吸也是滚烫的，被张颜齐温柔却不容拒绝地往深处顶弄，一次次撞进蓬松的被褥，挤压开皮肉嵌入身体内部，恍惚能感觉出确切的形状，亲密得难以形容。 

张颜齐牵过他无意识抓着枕头的手，卡着指缝缓缓握紧，带着他往下触摸，腿间抽送时带出滑腻的白沫，周震南慢半拍反应过来这是什么，手触电般弹开，羞怒地瞪了他一眼。 

张颜齐笑着吻了吻他颤动的眼睫。 

夜色渐深。


End file.
